Twins From Britain Staying In Sioux City Iowa/Transcript
opens to [[Christopher's Room] where Christopher is seen getting dressed] Christopher: At least I'm ready. changes to [[Kelsey's Headquarters] where Kelsey is searching the latest news] Kelsey: What the...? Kelsey: Alex and Alice dumped Christopher over the message board? Kelsey:This is gonna hurt him. changes to Fairbanks street where Micco meets a British girl Annabel: Excuse me please? I'm Annabel, Have you by any chance seen a girl who looks exactly like me? Micco: Yeah I have she was looking for you. Micco: Will you go out with me? Annabel: I'm sorry but I don't go anywhere without my sister Arabella. Micco: I'll go out with both of you. Annabel: No what I meant was can you bring your brother? Micco: That's another way to go. Micco: I guess so he loves beautiful girls. Annabel: Great see you tonight. changes to [[Christopher's Office] where Kelsey and Christopher are talking] Kelsey: Christopher, Alex and Alice dumped you by carrier pigeon. Christopher: Well that's it i'm done! changes to the [[Living Room] where Micco sees Kelsey as she talks to him] Kelsey: Micco I'm here because I need your help with trying to cheer Christopher up do you have any ideas? Micco: I set us both up on a double date. Kelsey: With who? Micco: Two very attractive girls from Britain. Kelsey: Okay. Christopher: (Shouting to Micco) I'm not going! Micco: Damn it! (Kelsey and Micco leave the scene) changes to [[Christopher's Office] where Christopher is seen playing the song he wrote called Ripped] Christopher: I could've changed this i could've shown that i could depose you from your awkward throne and in the end i wasn't good enough i just showed the girls that i don't have the stuff I've been ripped apart i don't even know what happened from the start I've been ripped apart I only have a large hole left in my heart have a little have a little have a little sympathy I just wanted to help and you knew i have a little have a little have a little expertise i know it's not much but if it could come in handy i'd wanna be there i thought so highly of you it just isn't fair that you had so little faith in me. Micco: That was a depressing song bro. Christopher: That's how i feel right now. Micco: Come with me bro. Christopher: I'm not going out on a date with any girls! Micco: How the hell did you know what I was thinking? Christopher: I can read your fucking mind asshole! Micco: Damn it! Micco: Please do it for me? Christopher: No and because you're going to ask again no! Kelsey: Yeah if he doesn't want to go out with any more girls Micco then go alone. Christopher: Thank you Kelsey: Micco: But I can't go without you. Christopher: Then you can't go bro. Micco: I think we could you know work something out. (Hands Christopher a stack of hundred dollar bills) Christopher: So you're gonna bribe me and- wait a minute a trillion dollars?! I'll do it then bro! Micco: Great bro get ready we've got fifteen minutes to get ready 'cause Annabel and Arabella will be here to pick us up for our date. Christopher: Got it bro. (Flashes some fancy clothes onto his body) Micco: Smart move little bro. Christopher: Thanks bro. (A loud knock is heard at the door) Micco: That's them. Christopher: I- I guess I'm ready bro. Micco: Are you okay? you sound scared. Christopher: I'm scared that they'll dump me. Micco: Don't worry bro. I asked them to not dump you. Christopher: Thank god. Micco: Let's go then bro. Annabel: Glad you made it boys. Micco: Let's go. Christopher: I have a bad feeling about this date. Micco: Why brother? Christopher: My future vision ability is activating revealing a new enemy. Micco: You've got future vision? Christopher: Yes I do bro. changes to the [[Restaurant] where Annabel and Arabella are sitting down] Annabel: Your brother looks a tad depressed. Arabella: More like a smidge. Annabel: It is more like a smidge. Arabella: But still sad. Micco: He's not sad are you Christopher? Christopher: No, no I'm just fine girls. Annabel: It's not good to keep things bottled up Christopher. Arabella: It's really really bad to. Micco: Oh not really. Micco: He's fine. Christopher: The truth is the most horrible thing was involving Alex and Alice. Annabel: Who's Alex? Arabella: And who's Alice? Micco: They were his new dogs they went to a giant Doghouse in the sky. Annabel: That's sad. Aeabelle: That's really really sad. Micco: I'll be right back and when I get back you better be happy. Christopher: Okay bro. (Micco leaves the scene) Christopher: The truth is Alex and Alice were my human ex-girlfriends they dumped me by carrier pigeon earlier today. Annabel: You poor thing. Arabella: You poor poor thing. Annabel: When I broke up with Kyle I cried for a month. Arabella: I told you not to go out with an older man. Arabella: He was twenty-four and a half. Annabel: So what you dated Henry. Arabella: He was twenty-five. Christopher: That's sad too. (Micco reenters the scene) Micco: So how are you three doing? (Christopher, Annabel, and Arabella start crying immediately) changes to [[Sonic's Room] where Sonic is seen with Jasper] Sonic: Sup Jasper. Jasper: Sup Sonic. Kelsey: Hey you two have either of you seen Christopher? Jasper: No sorry Kelsey. Kelsey: Thanks Jasper. changes to the Restaurant with Micco, Christopher, Annabel and Arabella Annabel: Aw there there sweetie cry on my shoulder. Arabella: He's crying on my shoulder. Annabel: He has two eyes Arabella we shouldn't fight over him. Arabella: So let's equally give Christopher out love and affection okay? Annabel: Okay. Micco: Wanna play a video game? Annabel: How can you play video games when your own brother's in so much pain? Arabella: If Christopher needs comforting we're here for him. (Kisses Christopher's left cheek) Annabel: We think it's wonderful to see a boy who expresses his emotions. (Kisses Christopher's right cheek) Annabel: (Wipes away Christopher's tears) Only a real man isn't afraid to cry. Micco: I'm not afraid to cry I cry at puppies, rainbows, and even the most happiest things in life. Annabel: Yeah right Micco. Arabella: (Hugs Christopher and gently pats his back) Sh, sh, sh, sh, ssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Annabel: Christopher why don't we go to the cinema. Arabella: Our treat. Christopher: I guess it'll help me forget. (Christopher, Annabel and Arabella leave the Restaurant) Micco: Oh come on man! (Micco gets up and walks back to the Mystery Mobile to tell Kelsey everything that happened to him on his double date) changes to the [[Mystery Mobile]] Micco: Okay so I come back and they're all crying into their pizza. Kelsey: I'm sorry but you got what you deserved Micco. Kelsey: You paid and forced your own brother to go out on a date just so you could have fun. Micco: You're taking his side?! Kelsey: Ha! It sure shocked you by this. (Christopher, Annabel and Arabella walk inside laughing) Christopher: I had a fun time ladies. Annabel: We'll pick you up at 9:00 a.m. each morning for breakfast. Arabella: Tea and Scones. (Annabel and Arabella both kiss Christopher on the lips and dance in joy) Christopher: I guess I should be thanking you for this bro. Micco: Yeah! yeah! Christopher: No really if you hadn't helped me cheer up I would've stayed here looking so depressed. Micco: You're gonna need some money for breakfast so here's two hundred dollars for breakfast little brother. Christopher: Thanks I guess I owe you for the date. Micco: You're welcome. End Category:Transcripts